


Loose Lips

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Christmas Party, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lair is invited to an office party at the university and drinks spiked punch, becomes loose lipped and blabs about his relationship with Jim.  The really bad part is Jim doesn’t want to be out.  What will Blair do when he gets so drunk he can’t stand up any longer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Lips

Loose Lips  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair is invited to an office party at the university and drinks spiked punch, becomes loose lipped and blabs about his relationship with Jim. The really bad part is Jim doesn’t want to be out. What will Blair do when he gets so drunk he can’t stand up any longer?  
Warnings: Angst, mild language, Christmas story, slash  
Rating: Teen  
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 3048

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/looselips-comic_zpscbb08495.jpg.html)

Blair was finishing up grading the tests from the day and his door opened and Professor Mitchell stuck his head in and said, “We’re having Christmas punch and cookies in the teacher’s lounge. Why don’t you join us?”

“Actually, I was going to, but I didn’t think I’d have enough time after I graded the tests from today. But, I’m finished. So, there is time. I think I will come. Thank you for inviting me, Professor Mitchell.”

“Call me Wayne, Blair. How many times have I asked you to do that?” 

“Okay, Wayne, just let me clean up my office a little bit and I’ll be down. Thank you again for asking me.”

Mitchell left the room and Blair picked up the phone. He dialed the loft and heard, “Ellison.”

This made Blair smile right away. He loved the sound of his lover’s voice. “I just wanted you to know that I’m going to an office Christmas party, so I might be late.”

“Who is this?” Jim teased. 

“Smart ass. Would you like to join me?” Blair asked, hopefully. 

“Blair, how many times do I have to tell you I don’t want people to know about us? It’s no one’s business and I plan on keeping it that way.”

Blair frowned and said, “Okay… I’ll see you tonight.”

“If you have anything to drink, call for a ride home.”

“I wouldn’t want anyone to get the wrong impression, Jim. I’ll call a cab.” Blair hung up the phone. He didn’t even say goodbye. He was so irritated. Jim was such an old fuddy duddy sometimes. Blair didn’t think Jim was embarrassed of them being together, but maybe he was. Blair didn’t guess to know everything. 

Blair picked up his papers, put them in his desk and locked it and left for the party. _Damn it, I’m going to have a good time if it kills me._

He walked into the teacher’s lounge and the party was in full swing. Wayne walked up to him and said, “Have some cookies and punch. Both are excellent.”

“Thank you, I will. I’m starving.” Blair grabbed three cookies and a big glass of the strawberry punch. It looked delicious. It had slices of strawberries all over the top of it. Blair was in heaven. He loved strawberries. He also loved chocolate chip cookies. And that’s what kind someone had made. And Blair could tell they were homemade, too. 

As he sat and ate the cookies and drank the punch, music started and Michelle Thompson came over and grabbed him by his hand. “Come on, Blair, we’re going to dance.”

It was a slow dance and Blair didn’t really feel comfortable dancing with Michelle for that song. “Michelle, I’m with someone and I don’t usually slow dance except with him.”

“With him, huh? Who is him, Blair?”

Blair was a little dizzy all of a sudden and fell into one of the chairs and landed on his butt. He began to laugh. So did Michelle. “Come on, Blair, it’s only a dance. He won’t mind.”

“You don’t know him at all, or you would know he’d mind.” Blair went to get some more punch and cookies. Suddenly he was starving. 

A fast song started playing and Michelle asked, “How about this one, Blair? Would he object to you dancing with me for this one?”

“I guess not,” Blair put his drink and his cookies down and started fast dancing with Michelle. They were shaking their booties all over the floor. Both of them were laughing and having a great time. Then Sidney Phillips walked up and said, “My turn.” And he proceeded to grab Blair and pull him away from Michelle. Blair started laughing as they danced. He wasn’t sure why he was laughing, but it seemed funny at the time. 

When that song ended a slow song played and Sidney pulled Blair in for a slow dance. “Blair started to pull away from him and Sidney said, “Relax, Blair. This is supposed to be fun.”

“He continued to dance with Blair, rubbing his body up against Blair’s body and Blair didn’t feel comfortable at all. He finally got away from him and went and sat down where his punch was. Blair started drinking the punch again and the room started spinning. _I must be hungrier than I thought I was._

He ate three more cookies and he looked over at Michelle and she was telling a bunch of people a joke, Blair guessed because they were all laughing. Blair got up, wobbly and all and walked over to join them. 

“What’s up?” Blair asked. 

“So, who is the man in your life, Blair? Is it that nice detective you hang around with?” Martha asked. 

“How do you know, there is anyone in my life?” Blair asked. 

“You told Michelle that you have a him in your life and he wouldn’t like you dancing with anyone else. Who is this jealous guy? Because he would have been jealous of you tonight? You were all over Sidney Phillips,” Martha explained. 

Blair shook his head to see if the room would stop spinning. “I was not all over Sidney. I would never do that.”

Martha laughed and said, “He’s telling everyone that you rubbed together and he made you hard.”

Blair moved too fast and fell onto the floor. The room would not quit spinning. Michelle helped him up and said, “Sidney wants to go home with you.”

“I live with someone. He would frown on me bringing someone home,” Blair said, drunkenly. 

“Who do you live with, Blair?”

“Jim…”

“Is Jim, your detective friend?” she asked. 

“Yes, that’s who Jim is. I need to sit down. The room keeps spinning. Something is wrong.” Blair was hanging on her by this time, trying to get to a chair. 

Sidney came up and said, “Come on, Blair, I’ll take you home.”

“Yes, I need to go home.” Blair was suddenly happy to go home to Jim. Jim would make the room stop spinning. Jim would make his head stop pounding and Jim would feed him something so that his stomach would settle down. 

Sidney helped Blair get to Sidney’s car and he began to drive. But, he wasn’t going to Jim’s loft. He was going the wrong way. “Sidney, I live the other way.”

“I figured you could come to my house first, have a few drinks and have something to eat.”

Blair was alarmed for some reason. Someone must have spiked that punch and put something in the cookies. Because Blair was so out of it, it wasn’t even funny. When they came up to a stop sign, Blair jumped out of Sidney’s car and started running down the street. He almost got hit by three cars and Sidney finally just let him go. He figured he wasn’t worth all that.

*

Blair had left his phone in the teacher’s lounge and it rang at midnight. Michelle answered it and said, “Blair’s phone”, and giggled. 

“Can I talk to Blair?”

“Is this Jimmy Poo? He told us all about you tonight. You must be pretty special. He talked and talked and talked. Anyhow, he’s not here.”

“Where is he?” Jim asked, torn between being pissed off and worried about Blair. 

“Silly, he left with Sidney. Sidney said he was going to fuck his brains out. So, he won’t be home tonight,” Michelle said. 

“Do you know what time he left?” Jim asked, angrily. 

“About two hours ago. Yeah, he’s over at Sidney’s house. Sorry about that, Jimmy Poo. When they danced tonight, everyone could tell Blair was into him.”

“Blair danced with someone?” Jim couldn’t believe this shit. He started to pace as he talked to the drunk girl. Jim had to remember that she was drunk and she was probably wrong.

“Of course he danced with someone, Jim. He wanted to have fun and you evidently didn’t. It’s not his fault. He’s a hot guy. Everyone wants to sleep with Blair. I have to tell you, I was a little surprised that he went home with Sidney because he kept falling down. Man, was he drunk.”

“Blair fell down? What are you drinking, anyhow?” Jim was totally on alert now. 

“He fell down like three times, Jimmy. And he said he was sick. But Sidney will take care of him.”

“Do you happen to know where Sidney lives? What is your name?” 

“My name is Michelle and he lives over by Walmart on 5th street. One of the apartments there. He’ll take good care of Blair. Don’t you worry,” Michelle blabbered. 

Michelle is there anyone there that isn’t drunk?” Jim asked. 

“Professor Mitchell isn’t. He’s sitting here watching everyone and laughing. He’s having a very good time. He’s the only one that didn’t drink the punch.”

Jim realized that he needed to find Blair and find him soon. “I’ll talk to you later, Michelle. Thank you for telling me all this.”

“I hope you can come with him next time. He seemed sad when he got here.”

“He did?” Jim wondered why. 

“Then he drank the punch and didn’t seem so sad anymore.” Michelle closed the cell phone and didn’t say goodbye. Jim just sighed and realized he needed to go and find Blair. God, only knows what they spiked that punch with. But it sounds like Blair was sick from it. This wasn’t good. 

Jim started driving down the highway on the way to the university when he saw Blair weaving in and out of traffic on the main highway. Jim parked on the side of the road and rushed into traffic to get Blair. Blair saw Jim and lit up like a candle. “I knew you would come. I knew it. Sidney wouldn’t take me home.”

“Come on, Blair, we have to go to the hospital and have some tests run.” Jim said as he led Blair to his truck. 

Blair got in and smiled at Jim. Then he started sniffling. 

Jim asked, “What’s wrong?”

“I think I told someone about you tonight.”

“It’s okay, Chief. We’ll take care of this later.”

“Are you going to dump me now?” Blair asked, pitifully.

“No, we’re going to see a doctor, Chief. Something is wrong with you and you’re not just drunk.”

He pulled up to the emergency room, parked and helped Blair get out of the truck. Jim ended up carrying him into the hospital. Blair couldn’t seem to walk anymore. 

A nurse walked up to Jim and said, “Detective Ellison, what have you got here?”

“I think he was drugged or poisoned. We need drug tests done and he needs to be seen quickly.”

They took Blair and put him on a gurney and Jim walked beside him holding his hand. Blair was totally out of it by that point. 

The doctor came in looked at Blair, did some tests and said, “It’s like a date rape drug, a Roofie, I would guess. He’s totally out of it. Was he sexually assaulted?”

Jim freaked out and said, “Fuck…I didn’t even think about that. He said this guy wouldn’t take him home. I found him on the highway, walking in traffic.”

The doctor told the nurses what to draw and the doctor looked at Jim and said, “Are you a friend of his?”

“He’s my lover and he went to a party at the university tonight. I talked to someone at the party and she sounded a lot like he sounded. Do you think they drugged everyone?” Jim asked. 

“We’re going to pump his stomach right now. I need you to wait out in the hall. I’ll call you when it’s safe to come in again. I would perhaps report this to the police.”

“I am the police,” Jim explained. 

“Then you had better call someone,” the doctor said, urgently. 

Jim walked out to the hallway and could hear them pumping Blair’s stomach. He could hear the terrible retching sounds and would probably hear them forever. Jim dialed Simon. 

“Banks, this had better be good.”

“Simon, someone drugged Blair at the university and I need you to get some cops up there to see if they need help. Blair is having his stomach pumped right now. The doctor thinks he might have overdosed on the date rape drug. He called it a name, but I can’t remember.”

“Was it, Rohypnol or Roofies, Jim?”

“Yes, that was it.”

“Was he sexually assaulted? Never mind, I’ll be there in about twenty minutes.”

“Are you going to send the troops out to the university?”

“Yes, Jim, I’m the boss, I know how to do this.”

“Of course you do. I’m sorry, Simon. I’m upset.”

Simon sighed. “Of course you’re upset. Your lover was given a Roofie and you weren’t there to help him.”

“You knew about us?” Jim asked, honestly shocked. 

“Jim, does it matter?”

“No, Simon, it doesn’t matter. I’ll see you in twenty minutes.”

The doctor walked out of the exam room and said, “He’s slipped into a coma. We’re sending him up to ICU right now. You’ll be able to be up there with him because honestly, someone might try and shut him up. He might need police protection.”

“Thank you, doctor. I’ll follow you all up right now.”

“Good, because we’re ready to go,” he said as they pulled Blair’s bed out of the exam room. 

Jim couldn’t get over how pale and weak Blair looked. Jim was passed upset and moving on to really pissed off right about then. The doctor was talking to him again and said, “I don’t believe he was assaulted. I believe that if everyone was drinking the same thing, they would have all been as bad as Blair was.”

Jim looked somewhat relieved to hear this news, but he still wanted to kick someone’s ass.

When they got Blair all hooked up to everything in the room, they called Jim in. Jim wasn’t a happy camper at seeing his lover in this shape.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/hhospital_zpsc610f6d2.jpg.html)

Jim just sat and held Blair’s hand and talked softly to him hoping that Blair could hear him. Simon walked in after about an hour of sitting there. 

Jim let go of Blair’s hand and said, “We’ll talk out in the hallway.”

“They said that this was on purpose,” Simon said. “We found all the drugs at the teacher’s lounge with Professor Mitchell. He was supposedly doing research on the side effects of Roofies. And he decided to test it on his co-workers. He’s been arrested and the dean was informed. There are six other people in the hospital. But they didn’t have as much as Blair had. That sicko put the damn shit in the cookies and the punch.”

I heard that Blair wasn’t assaulted. I don’t think he wanted anyone to do that, he just wanted to see how they acted on the drug. He had four different notebooks filled with research on this subject. 

Suddenly, Jim rushed into the room and held Blair’s hand. “I’m right here Chief. You can wake up now if you want. It’s safe, again.”

“Oh God, Jim. I fucked up so bad. I fucked up worse than I ever have. You’ll never forgive me. Why am I in the hospital?”

“Blair calm down. Everything will be fine. You had a case of loose lips tonight, but it wasn’t your fault at all. Professor Mitchell drugged all of you to see how you reacted to the drugs. He was keeping tabs on all of you.”

“Oh my God, I can’t believe it.” Blair just sighed really loudly. 

“Oh, hi Simon. Please tell me I didn’t say anything to Simon.”

“He already knew anyhow. So, stop worrying.”

“You knew about me and Jim?” Blair was in awe of their boss. 

“Everyone knows about the two of you. The only ones that didn’t know were the two of you.”

“Cool, so Jim’s not mad?”

“Chief, I’m right here, you can ask me.”

“Are you mad?”

“I’m crazy about you and from now on, if you want to go somewhere, we’ll go together. I’m sorry I was such a dick. You could have died tonight.”

“How did I get home?” Blair wondered. 

“You were playing in traffic on the highway when I found you. You’re damn lucky you weren’t killed. I’m damn lucky you weren’t killed,” Jim said and leaned in and kissed his lover. 

“Well, I’ll see you guys later on. There will be lots of reports to fill out, but they can wait. You boys just talk and hold hands for a while. Things could have been way worse.” Simon walked out of the room and towards the elevator. 

Blair turned to Jim and asked, “Are you sure you’re not mad about my loose lips?”

“I’m sure.”

“I love you, man.”

“And I love you, Blair. I don’t even want you to second guess it again. Okay?”

“I promise. When do I get to go home?” 

“Maybe tomorrow?” Jim thought, anyhow. 

“Will you stay up here with me tonight? I don’t want to be alone.”

“I’m going to be stuck to you like glue, Chief. You don’t have to worry about me leaving anytime soon.”

“You really do love me don’t you?”

“You didn’t believe me?” Jim asked. 

“I believed you, but I thought you might have been embarrassed.”

“I was never embarrassed, just private. I don’t like people knowing all of that about us.”

“I’m never going to a faculty party again. What a pain in the butt. Why does my stomach hurt, man?”

“You had your stomach pumped.”

“Gross. Something new for my journal.”

“Blair, close your eyes and rest. You need to sleep off this drug.”

“Night, Jim. I love you.”

“Night Blair, I love you, too.”

The end


End file.
